


Kalos

by Squidapples



Series: Pokemon Dreams [6]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Supernatural
Genre: Gen, None of this is real, This is all a dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 06:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13653750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squidapples/pseuds/Squidapples
Summary: Dragalge-Y,Alpha Sapphire





	1. Greninja

You do not want to piss a Greninja but for some reason Dead did.

“Greninja the Ninja Pokemon it appears and vanishes with a ninja’s grace it toys with its enemies using swift movements while slicing them with throwing stars of sharpest water” Rotom Dex tells Dean.


	2. Dragalge

Captain Dean sailed into rougher waters his crew begged not to for the Dragalge lived there.

Captain Dean scoffed at his no Dragalge was going to take his ship down.

“Dragalge the Mock Kelp Pokemon tales are told of ships that wander into seas where Dragalge live never to return” Rotom Dex warned Captain Dean.

Captain Dean is now used as a cautionary tale not to be horribly stupid or to underestimate Dragalge. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dragalge-Y,Alpha Sapphire


	3. Gourgeist

Dean knew he wasn’t supposed to be out at night when there was a new moon out.

He knew about the legend of Gourgeist.

On a quiet night all that could be heard was the wind and some kind of eerie singing.

“Gourgeist the Pumpkin Pokemon Singing in eerie voices they wander town streets on the night of a new moon anyone who hears their song is cursed”.

“It enwraps its prey in its hairlike arms it sings joyfully as it observes the suffering of its prey” Rotom Dex told Dean.

Maybe if Rotom Dex would have been quiet Gourgeist might never have found and taken Dean.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gourgeist-X/Y,Alpha Sapphire/Omega Ruby

**Author's Note:**

> Greninja-Y,Omega Ruby  
> Kalos was the hardest to write.


End file.
